Songs of Kyralia
by Ralobat
Summary: A collection of one shots based on songs, either the title of certain lyrics. I will update as the ideas come to me so don't expect consistancy :D
1. Heaven for Everyone

_Ok, here is my new fic, Songs Of Kyralia (as you probably guessed from the title :P). This will basically just be a collection of unrelated one shots, all based on a song, either the title of the lyrics. I may have an idea and match it to a song, or I may just be listening and suddenly be inspired, who knows! All these songs will probably be off my iPod, so you may gain an idea of what I listen to, and I will warn you in the A/N (like this :P) if there is any slash or swearing etc. Happy Reading!_

_Song - Heaven for Everyone by Queen_

_Lyrics – We should bring love to our daughters and sons_

_Characters – Akkarin, Sonea and a sort of OC, but he does exist in the series, although only briefly, I'll let you work out who :D_

_When – This is slightly AU, but probably about 7-8 months after the end of The High Lord._

_Warnings – None_

* * *

Akkarin paced nervously outside of the door. The clock ticked loudly, as if to taunt him. He could hear noises coming from inside, voices, the shuffling of feet, and Sonea's screams. Every time he heard one it seemed louder, it went deep into him, wounding his soul. It was all he could do not to rip the door off and run in there to comfort her. He remembered how peaceful it had been, just an hour before now. It felt like an age ago...

* * *

Akkarin lay next to Sonea on the bed, his hand on her oversized stomach. He felt her chest rise and fall with her breathing, as she gazed into his eyes. It was moments like this that he treasured. There was no need to speak, the invisible connection that was always between them shining bright and strong. He felt their child kick his hand. Sonea smiled at him, and he smiled in reply.

"Are you okay? Do you want anything to eat? Drink maybe?" He asked her, worried as he always was. It was a huge thing, being nine months pregnant. The baby weighed down on her heavily, she was finding it difficult to walk, and barely slept. Her seemingly constant cravings for anything sweet made sure that he was always busy. She chuckled and rolled her eyes, but he didn't change his anxious expression. "You know I worry about you..."

"And _you_ know that I'll tell you if I need anything!" She cut him off, smiling smugly. He sighed with defeat.

"If our child is anywhere near as stubborn as you, the next few years could prove rather difficult!" Akkarin chuckled.

"Well, with your genes in the mix we weren't going to have it easy were we?" She retorted, and she started to giggle with him. As they lapsed into silence, Akkarin reached up to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you Sonea." He told her, and she smiled.

"As I love you." She placed her hand on his cheek, and they lent in to kiss each other. Suddenly she gave a cry, and doubled over, clutching her stomach, managing to head butt Akkarin in the process.

"Sonea!" He cried, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. She groaned.

"I'm... okay..." She told him through gritted teeth. She was obviously in pain. "But... I think... we'll... have to... get..." She stopped for breath and gave another groan.

"Do you need me to get Lady Vinara?" Akkarin asked her. She nodded. He paused for a millisecond "Is it...?" He asked her, knowing that it probably was. Again, she nodded, but this time her face was less strained, and it seemed as though it had stopped. He took a deep breath. She wasn't due for another week at least, but it looked like the baby had decided to come early. He put his hand in hers. "It's going to be okay..."

* * *

Akkarin flinched as another cry brought him back to the present. She had said she wanted a more natural birth, with no painkillers, either magical or not. She'd also suggested that he should be there, and he had been with her; for most of it. As soon as Sonea had shown the smallest sign that things were going to pick up a bit however, he had been told firmly to get out.

Then, everything quietened down, and all of the noise subsided. He pressed his ear against the door, desperate for a clue as to what was going on. A lone cry rang out, freezing him to the spot. It did not belong to Sonea, it belonged to their child. After nine months, he was finally here. Akkarin felt himself welling up, but quickly blinked back his tears. The door opened, and Lady Vinara smiled as she led him to Sonea. Her face was red and sweaty, and she looked exhausted, but she was smiling at him. In her arms, wrapped in a white towel, was their child. He went over and sat in the seat next to the bed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the sounds of people exiting the room, before the door closed.

"You look rather shocked!" Sonea chuckled softly placing her free hand on his arm. Akkarin blinked a few times and breathed a sigh of disbelief. "He's beautiful," She sighed, and moved the towel to get a better look at him. Akkarin gazed at his newborn son for the first time. He lay there with his little eyes scrunched up, and one hand by his face. The thin coating of soft brown hair covered his little head, and would probably darken to black as he got older.

"You are amazing," Akkarin put his arm around her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked. Akkarin simply nodded, before taking him in his arms. He fitted perfectly, and barely stirred. This time Akkarin could not stop the powerful emotions, and tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

"He's perfect." He whispered. Sonea leaned into his side, and they sat there, all together, a family. He wouldn't have changed a single thing.


	2. Can't Back Down

_Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews! I hope you like this one just as much, and I am finding that I rather like writing from Akkarin's POV! I haven't watched the film that this song is off, but a friend used it in a video and I thought it was pretty good so I bought it off iTunes :P Although I'm not entirely sure how the story and the title actually go together... I suppose it just evolved :D There are occasional technical terms regarding horses in this fic. This comes from nearly three years of being around horses, either because I'm riding or my friends are, so you may need to use Google :D Anywho, enjoy! _

_Song – Can't back down by the Cast of Camp Rock 2_

_Lyrics – Can't back down_

_Characters – Akkarin and a few minor OCs_

_When –A few days before Akkarin joins the guild_

_Warnings – none_

* * *

Akkarin picked up the bridle and walked into the yard. Normally he would let the servants tack up his horse, but he was leaving for the Guild in a few days, and this was probably the last time he would ever come up here. Akkarin's face fell as the truth of that thought hit home. These stables, where he had been riding since he was about two years old, were a part of him. The smell, although repulsive to some people, was familiar and comforting. The sounds too, were familiar, and he knew that he would miss this place, far, far more then he would care to admit. He caught sight of his horse's stable, and lengthened his stride, a smile creeping across his face.

On the front, a metal plaque read, "Beast", into which was set a myriad of jewels, all shining brightly. Beast; he had chosen the name himself, when he had been given the beautiful stallion as a present on his seventh birthday. He was pure black, his long elegant face partially covered by a lock of dark hair. Power seemed to radiate out of him, and anyone who didn't know him was often quite scared, especially as he was just over sixteen hands high.

"Hello boy!" He murmured, stroking Beast's neck. The horse gave him a playful shove, causing Akkarin to put a foot out to steady himself. He chuckled as the horse did it again, and drew the apple out of his pocket. "Alright!" He smiled, and let him take it. He hung the bridle on a hook just outside the door, and went to fetch the saddle. When he returned, his arms full of leather, Beast was busy scratching his head on the wall of his stable, ruffling his mane. Akkarin chuckled, and placed the saddle on the top of the door, before grabbing the bridle and quickly stepping into the stable so he didn't let Beast escape.

Akkarin patted his neck affectionately, and felt his heart break. After today, he might never see the playful horse again. Big brown eyes stared at him, as if longing for him to stay. He felt a lump grow in his throat, and lent into Beast's thick, black mane to hide the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. He couldn't let Beast go, not after everything he had gone through with him. He stood there for a few silent minutes, snatching at any small thought that may give a solution to his misery.

Then an idea dawned on him. The guild had stables. Maybe if he could convince Father... tell him that otherwise he might get out of practice with his riding... it might just work! Full of a renewed energy, he slid the bridle onto Beast's head, marvelling anew at how willing he was to do what was asked of him, and did up the buckles. Then he reached for the saddle, and laid it gently onto his back, before doing up the girth. He undid the bolt on the stable and led him outside. He placed his foot in the stirrup, and swung himself up, smiling with pride at the thought of what he must look like. A fine young man, dressed in expensive clothes, and riding such a magnificent horse that anyone else would look simply inferior. Clicking him on, he led Beast into the track where young racehorses were trained, towards the group of riders that were waiting on the springy grass. One looked up and saw him.

"Akkarin!" Jarrin cried, nudging his horse towards his friend. Akkarin laughed, and urged Beast into a canter.

"I'll race you all!" He cried, as he swept past them. Several of them, including Jarrin, quickly turned their horses, trying to catch him up.

Jarrin shot past with a quick burst of speed, but as Akkarin urged Beast faster, he felt his powerful limbs pulling him on, inching forward. The wind whipped Akkarin's hair in all directions, and he gave a cry of delight as he took the lead. His grin grew as he heard his cry echoed by the people behind him, and he crowed again, revelling in that moment of pure bliss and freedom.


	3. Young Forever

_I was just suddenly hit by the idea for this fic, I know it's quite short and there's no dialogue, but I guess writing monoluges in English has gotten into my fic writing aswell._

_This is Dannyl's POV, I hope I got the tone write, I don't really write him much and I don't know many people who have gone into his past, I just thought I'd write it and see what it came out like, it's a bit of an experiment :)_

_I was listening to my iPod trying to come up with a matching song, and I happened upon the perfect one, the chorus just describes the feeling that inspired this fic word for word._

_Song – Young Forever  
_

_Lyrics – Forever young, I want to be, forever young  
_

_Characters – Dannyl and very minor OCs  
_

_When – Before he joins the guild  
_

_Warnings? – None_

_I hope you enjoy, please R&R!_

_

* * *

_I long for those days, in the freedom of my childhood. I would play in the countryside, swim in the warm lake out in the hills, or just lie in the long grass, watching the clouds and feeling the sun softly caress my face, my arms, any piece of bare skin it could seek out. I could just close my eyes and dream about anything, like mythical beings or my next great adventure. I would visit my cousins, and we would explore the woods together, pretending we were travellers in a distant land, then quickly running back home if one of us fell into some nettles, for sandwiches and cool drinks with my Aunt and Uncle, telling them of our escapades. Sometimes I would see my grandmother, and delight in unwrapping the wonderful presents she brought for me and my siblings. I look back on those happy days, and yearn for them. Things were so... simple. No politics or secrets or pressures. I simply lived every day, not caring to think about the future.

Now I know the truth behind the façade, it all seems slightly out of place, all my memories tainted with the knowledge of what was to become of my life. My Aunt and Uncle were losing money fast, their reputation dropping in the eyes of the other houses, bringing ours down with it. My Grandmother is an old, grumpy woman, who does not accept or approve of anything I do, but dotes on my older brother. My mother, in trying to be a better mother to me then her mother was to her, has burdened me with more things then I can say, with endless stories of her life, endless stories of regret and sadness that I too must carry. She and my Father have not got along for many years now, but live together for the sake of appearances, although they now occupy separate areas of the house as the arguments grew more frequent and more heated. My elder brother, Gerand, is spoilt and obnoxious. He has unfortunately grown into that character – for he used to be a rather sweet boy – and although he had the potential to be a great man, with promising academic skills and a loving nature, the opportunity has been crushed by the highly flawed social system of Imardin, where people are not judged on temperament, but by their wealth and ability to flaunt it. I have always felt that I sat at the back unnoticed, my brother, being the next head of the family, was always the centre of attention wherever we went, especially when we got to an age where my Father started taking him to court, preparing him for his duties in the future.

My Father is the one person I still feel I can rely on however, even though he is often busy with court duties, he still always has time for me, to listen to me, and I often feel that he is secretly proud of me, the only person I believe who is. He helps me to choose when the decision is hard, and take the right path no matter the people against me. Last night, I went to get tested for Magic. We went into the Guild grounds, my mother showing off her new dress, and my Father with a hand on my shoulder, calming me without a word passing between us. I went through a spectacular hallway, full of spiralling stairways made of glass making the whole place seem fragile and unreal. When I was told that I had the potential, my parents were so pleased, my mother would have one of her boys in the Guild, bringing respect to the family, and my Father... he smiled at me, his eyes crinkling warmly at the corners as he patted my back and told me how proud me was. I could tell that he was not just bothered about the family honour though, he was pleased for me, I had the escape from the political war he knew I wanted. I smiled back, knowing straight away that this was the right thing for me to do, that I could have a new life, and try to make it my own, I knew there would be challenges, but that's all part of life, you just have to deal with it.


End file.
